


And Cream

by Rrrowr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% porn without any of those redeeming qualities like plot. Young!Cas to Older!Sam, nbd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Cream

Castiel is tiny in Sam’s lap and seems to embody all the definitions of words like lithe and spritely. His narrow waist fits perfectly into the press of Sam’s palm, easing into sinuous movements with the flexibility of youth. His pale skin flushes prettily under Sam’s attention, blossoming red around teeth marks until the stain of his arousal and embarrassment has crawled across his chest and up into his hairline.

Under normal circumstances, Castiel is usually quite vocal when he’s riding Sam’s cock. Not to say that he isn’t vocal now — it’s just that normally he’ll be saying Sam’s name or cursing softly, but today he’s reduced to mere sounds. Whimpers. Moans. The heavy, wet gasp of his breath as he tries to clean the sticky peach remnants off Sam’s fingers. Castiel’s tongue laves over the webbing between Sam’s index and middle finger, chasing the sugar-sweet taste up to the fingertips and sliding his mouth around both. He’s eager — almost too — and because he’s feeling a bit mean, Sam presses his fingers down on Castiel’s tongue just to make him struggle. He stays pinned like that, between Sam’s fingers and his cock, straining upward with his mouth while his hips shift in minute circles. His lashes flutter and his mouth goes slack around a groan.

“Come here,” says Sam as he pulls his hand away from Castiel’s mouth. “Hold on to me.”

Castiel complies at once. His lanky arms wrap around Sam’s shoulders and their chests press flush together. Castiel is burning hot, but no more so than in his slender cock, squeezed between their bellies, and in the tight clench of his ass. When Sam brings his spit-wet fingers down to where they are joined, Castiel whimpers immediately in recognition.

His back arches and his hips cant upwards in presentation. “Sam,” he says, mouthing his voice out against Sam’s jaw. Castiel’s fingers dig into his shoulders as Sam rubs his fingers over his swollen hole. “Sam,” he says again with greater entreaty. His breath grows harsh as Sam’s hands resettle at his hips. “Please, Sam, just-“

The catch in his breath as Sam shoves Castiel down onto his cock is utterly gratifying. Castiel arches, trembling, completely unable to make a sound, and between them, his cock swells with want. When Sam lifts him up again, Castiel’s head drops and he sucks in a quick breath in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He moans then — shakily, broken and lost as if the withdrawal of Sam’s cock depletes him of everything. The next time, Castiel’s hips roll into Sam’s thrust, taking him in as hard and fast as Sam wants him to.

“More,” Castiel says whenever he can catch his breath. 

“Harder,” he says.

“Please, Sam,” he says.

So Sam does. 

He spans his hands across Castiel’s ass and turns them, twisting until Castiel’s tiny body is pinned beneath his weight. Sam grasps him close and does not bother spreading him wider with his hands. Castiel does it all on his own, hitching his knees against Sam’s ribcage and digging his heels into his sides. The grip he has on Sam’s shoulders doesn’t budge; Sam has no choice but to bury his face into the sweat-darkened hair fanned across the cushions and listen to Castiel gasp for breath as he pounds into him.

As always, it happens too quickly. It’s Cas’s fault.

His fingers slip into Sam’s hair, fisting hard, and he twists their faces together. He kisses soft despite his urgency and his tongue teases tentatively against Sam’s. He tastes sweet and Sam kisses back hungrily. He swallows down Castiel’s moans and forces his mouth wider with his own. Then, hooking a hand around the back of Castiel’s shoulder, Sam holds him in place as he fucks in that much deeper, that much harder, until Castiel’s gasps turn to wails, until he comes hard between him. His body does not so much flutter around Sam’s cock as it does clamp down, wringing Sam’s orgasm out of him with such suddenness that he’s left blank for a moment, unable to do anything but shudder and curl over Castiel’s slack body.

After a few minutes, when his shudders give way to shivers as he cools down, Sam tilts his face into Castiel’s neck and breathes in the sweet scent of him, savoring it. “You okay?” he asks.

While he catches Sam’s eye with a heavy-lidded gaze, Castiel stretches out beneath him, languid as a cat, and says with a cheeky smirk: “Peachy.”


End file.
